Je t'aime, qui l'aurais cru ?
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Greed est Mort, qu'est-ce qu'il peut manquer a Ling ! A moins que Ran Fan vienne à son secour, Greed/Ling, OS, Yaoi et un peu de spoil.


_**Auteur:** La super Yuki ! (ou ça que j'éxagère ? J'vois aucune exagération moi.)_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong> K+_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nan Nan, personne ne m'a encore offert les perso de FMA pour mon anniv', ça me fait chier, j'veux Envy moi !_

_Je gére ! J'l'ai écrit en un jour seulement, quand je pense que je met parfois des plombes pour finir mes drabble (Fleminite aigue oblige, pas taper moi!)._  
><em>Par contre, j'ai pas lu FMA et j'ai regarder que la fin de Brotherhood (Les dix dernier épisode, a peu prés) alors j'ai pas eu trop le temps de cerner le personnage de Greed et de Ling, même si les fiction aident un peu, alors pardonner OOC et les truc ma trés clair, si y'en a, c'est la première fois que j'écrit sur ce fandom.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ling:<strong>

Un homonculus dans mon corps, qui aurait crus ! Qui aurait cru que mon corps suffise a l'avarice personnifiée ? Pas moi en tout cas.  
>Depuis que je suis rentré à Xing j'ai de quoi être heureux, j'allais devenir empereur, Ran Fan est en bonne santé et la petite May également, alors qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Pourquoi il me manque tant ? Pourquoi Greed me manque tant ? Plus rien n'était pareil depuis qu'il est plus là, j'ai l'impression d'être vide, qu'il me manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un petit bout de moi-même, pourtant Greed n'a rien emporté avec lui quand il est parti, je le sais.<br>Nos chamaillerie, Nos engueulade, nos discutions à peu prés stable, tout me manquait, tout. Un futur empereur à moitié dépressif, c'est pitoyable ! Je devrais me concentrer sur mon travail et mes obligations à remplir mais pas moyen, tout me menais vers Green, toute mes pensée divergeaient l'homonculus.

**POV Greed:**

Stop ! Pause ! J'en ras-le-bol d'attendre comme un demeuré. Pourquoi l'autre débile a la tronche de cachet m'as toujours pas fait passer la porte au juste ? Je suis mort bon sans, "Papa" m'as tué non ? Et Ling ? Il est devenu empereur ? Si l'autre sait soi-disant tout il pourrait me le dire nan ? Au lieu de me faire poireauter là, ça doit bien faire des jours et des jours que j'attends, il croit quoi ? Que Ling reviendras me chercher ? Si ça se trouve il m'a complètement oublié et se fout pas mal de mon sort. Après tous, maintenant qu'il m'a plus dans les pattes et qu'il va surement devenir empereur je pense qu'il de fout pas mal de l'homonculus qui avais pris possession de sont corps. Dans son cas c'est même plus quelque chose du genre "Bon débarras". Entre nous, qui préférerais utiliser une pierre philosophale pour récupéré un parasite dans mon genre plutôt que pour devenir empereur ? Pas moi en tout cas.

**POV Ling:**

Je suis nul, à croire que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, tombé amoureux d'un homonculus, si on m'avait dit ! Et d'un homme qui plus est, même si me dérange pas plus que ça, mais il faut bien le reconnaître, j'ai finit pas tomber amoureux de lui. Je pousse un énième soupir, dieu qu'il me manque !

Je vois Ran Fan avancé en ma direction, elle semble avoir remarqué que ça va pas fort en ce moment.

-Ran Fan, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
>-Vous n'allez pas bien en ce moment prince, c'est à cause de lui non ? C'est parce qu'il n'est plus là ?<br>-Tu es vraiment trop forte pour moi Ran Fan.

Elle s'assit a mes côté.

-Vous aimeriez qu'il revienne n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Je dois bien t'avouer qu'il me manque atrocement<br>-...

Ma garde du corps fouilla a l'intérieur de son vêtement, elle en ressorti une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge, a première vue ça aurais pus être du sang mais le liquide en question brillait légèrement.

-C'est...Une pierre philosophale !

Ran Fan hocha la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Greed savais que j'en avais une mais il ignorait que j'en avais une deuxième. J'avais l'intention de m'en servir pour récupérer mon bras, mais votre bonheur vaux bien plus que mon bras, même s'il consiste à le ramener.

Tout en parlant elle déposa la fiole dans ma main et referma mon poing, de mon côté un énorme espoir s'était formé dans mon cœur, j'allais pouvoir le revoir, grâce a Ran Fan.

Je lui fis un énorme et bruillant baiser sur la joue.

-T'est géniale Ran Fan, J't'adore, vraiment.

Un autre baiser sur l'autre joue et je sortis de la pièce en trombe, n'entendant pas les paroles de ma garde du corps.

-Si seulement vous pouviez l'adorer lui et m'aimer moi, et non l'inverse.

**POV Greed**

Super cachet d'aspirine à une visite on dirait, J'me demande qui c'est, peut-être qu'en tendant l'oreille...

-Tu en es sur petit prince ? Tu veux vraiment le récupérer ? Il devra occuper ton corps lui aussi, tu le sais non ?  
>-Evidement que je sais, je le sais mieux que n'importe qui.<p>

Cette voix, je pourrais la reconnaître parmi des milliers. Il est venu me chercher ? Pour de vrai ? J'en reviens pas.

-Mais, croit tu que ton père accepte que quelqu'un dont le corps est habiter pas un homonculus lui succède au trône ?  
>-Père n'as qu'une parole, il a promis au premier qui lui rapporterais le secret de la vie éternelle qu'il lui succéderait à la place d'empereur, autrement dit, je ne crains pas grand-chose. Et une fois rentré a Xing, je ne tiens pas a resté comme ça éternellement, je chercherais le moyen de lui trouver un nouveau corps, identique au miens s'il le faut.<br>-Je vois, je vois, mais il y a un truc qui m'échappe un peu, pourquoi tiens tu tant a se qu'il revienne avec toi ?  
>-Il...Il me manque atrocement.<p>

Alors là ! J'dois dire que ça m'en bouche un coin alors comme ça je lui manque ? Atrocement en plus ? Moi qui croyais qu'il en avait plus rien à faire de moi.

-Est-ce tout ? Juste parce qu'il te manque tu crois que je te laisser le récupérer ?  
>-Oui, vous me laisserais le récupérer, parce que je l'aime.<br>-En est-tu bien sur ?  
>-On se rend compte des la valeur des autre une vois qu'on les a perdus.<p>

Si j'aurais pus je serais tombée sur le cul –Sous ma vraie forme c'est pas vraiment possible. Que Ling revienne me rechercher parce que je lui manque, j'peux le comprendre, mais qu'il m'aime !

-Bonne réponse petit prince, la porte est juste derrière, ton bien-aimé t'attend.

Une porte qui était aussi blanche les soi-disant mur s'ouvrit, sur Ling, Mon dieu Ling ! Ça fait un bien fou de le revoir.

**POV Ling**

J'aurais bien aimé dire que j'aime Greed en premier à la personne concernée mais tant pis. Le drôle de gugusse avais voulut une raison en béton, il l'avait eu !

En passant ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je pus voir Greed, comme il me l'avait dit. Il se tenait là, sous sa vraie forme, flottant.

-Alors t'es vraiment venu me chercher en fin de compte.

Sans vraiment faire attention a se qu'il venait de dire je fis un pas, pis deux, encore et encore, tendant une main vers lui. Une fois sur que je pouvais le toucher et ne pas passer au travers comme les spectres je le pris dans mes bras, tant pis si j'avais l'air ridicule, il m'avait trop manqué.

-Tu fais quoi imbécile ? Tu va m'étouffer !  
>-Rentre avec moi Greed.<br>-Qui a dit que je voulais rentrer avec toi ?

**POV Greed**

Je le sentais se raidir et relâcher sont étreinte, j'us en réponse des yeux larmoyant.

-Chiale pas je déconnais !  
>-T'as toujours un sens de l'humour pourri.<br>-Cause toujours tu m'intéresse !

Ling repris son étreinte, quelque chose de rassurant et d'amoureux, alors il m'aime vraiment ?

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Greed.  
>-Je sais, tu l'as dit à l'autre.<br>-Tu veux dire que t'as...  
>-Que tu m'aime ? Oui je le sais.<p>

Il m'avait lâché complètement rouge. Dieu qu'il était adorable !

-Dit Ling, maintenant que j'y pense, comment t'es venu ?  
>-Et ben, Ran Fan avait une autre pierre philosophale ! Elle comptait l'utiliser pour elle mais elle a préféré me la donner.<br>-Comment elle l'a eu ?  
>-J'en ait strictement aucune idée, j'étais tellement content de pouvoir venir te rechercher que j'ai pas pensé à lui demander.<p>

Décidément son teint rouge avait le don pour m'attendrir, moi, l'avarice personnifiée, qui l'aurait cru ?

-S'en fiche, rentrons chez nous, petit prince de Xing.

Toujours en rougissant il fit demi tour, continuant de me tenir dans ses bras.

Deux mois plus tard

Ling avait trouvé un moyen de "Fabriquer" son propre corps a Greed, un corps identique au siens, ou juste leur yeux permettait de les différenciés.

Au grand soulagement du jeune prince, l'empereur avais accepté Greed, se disant qu'ils pourraient très bien se partagé le pouvoir.  
>Le jour ou Greed retrouva son nouveau corps, Ling connu le soir même le sens du mot "Extase" et le sens de "Plaisir Divin", dieux que Greed était doué ! Heureusement que les murs du palais était plutôt épais, c'est qu'il avait des cordes vocales le petit Ling !<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Une pitite Review ? pleeeaaaseee<em>

_(Consience: Encore en train de réclamer._  
><em>Yuki: J'te merde !)<em>


End file.
